


When Things Fall Apart

by Big_Diesel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Bribery, Dark, Dark Character, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Drama, Female Antagonist, Female Anti-Hero, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hostage Situations, Incest, Investigations, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Missions, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Second Person, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Plot, Pokemon Journey, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Reverse Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Surveillance, Suspense, Thriller, Trials, Undercover Missions, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: After repeated failings of her missions, Jessie was released from Team Rocket. Since her departure, she has since focused on one thing, revenge. Step into the world of Jessie as she returns to the place where it all begins, Pallet Town. It is in the sleepy seacoast town where Ash is residing for the summer. What he doesn't know that there is an unwanted visitor at his doorstep.





	1. Gravity (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, Big Diesel here. This is my new story about Jessie plotting her revenge on Ash. I also realized that there aren't any Ash X Jessie. I want to remind you guys that this will be a story of suspense and angst. The story will focus on the POV of Jessie. If this goes well, I hope I can make it into a full story. As a reminder, this is a work of fiction. Please be advised that this story will become very graphic in detail. I do not endorse and/or support any violence or explicit content on this story. I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks and God bless!

_-I don't want any of your help. This is something that I must do alone. Don't send for me. Don't look for me._

_-This is my burden and my burden alone._

_-I am sorry, but this is something that I must do._

_-This is not only for me. But for the sake of the team._

_-I know that it hurts, but trust me._

_-I am sick of our failures. I am tired of the same results. I am tired of being at the short end._

_-Are you tired of being a letdown? Do you get tired of our failures being reminded by our organization over and over?_

_-I am. And it is all because of him._

_-No matter what measures we do, we fail. No matter how calculating and well-thought, we failed._

_-After much consideration, I have one ace left. A trump card I am ready to use._

_-This is going to take me to do this. So, I am going to tell you one time. Don't find me. Don't send for me._

_-If you do, then I will be forced to do the necessary._

_-Please, don't make it any harder than it has to be._

_-I am sorry. But I must go._

_-James, Meowth, remember me._

_-Don't forget our purpose. Forever we blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight._

_-I am ready to fight. I must restore our honor. Our dignity. Our being. Our team._

It was quiet on the lone highway when Jessie arrived at the Kanto region. It was the middle of the night and Jessie began to feel fatigued from the long drive. That has always been her nature. The kind of girl who was unrelenting. She was driven with purpose. To do anything for as long there was a benefit to it.

Longing for a break, she decided to pull over to the side of the road. She knew that it was her only option. Even if she were to find a Pokemon center, she wouldn't be allowed clearance for obvious reasons. Her reputation carried her throughout every Pokemon center and police center within the regions she frequented.

_What we do makes a great effect_ , she thought to herself.

She sighed as she turned off the engine. She rested her head on the steering wheel. It was quiet. This was probably one of the few opportunities in which she can think. And thinking was something that she did not enjoy to do. She liked when she was working with Team Rocket. The assignments that were given to her gave her no reason to think. When she is working, there is no reason to think about herself. For it is not herself when she is at work, she is working with James and Meowth.

It has been awhile since she had been alone. Alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes, knowing that her thoughts began to give her the same feelings she tried to run away from. Emotion filled with regrets, anger, shame, detriments, and embarrassment.

Tears began to gather in her eyes. She strained herself, trying her hardest not to cry. Being a Team Rocket doesn't need weak people, she told herself. I am strong and I will combat anything, she explained to herself further.

She wiped the tears with her sleeve before looking at the mirror. She checked her face to make sure that there were not anything to compromise her beauty. She displayed a small smile before resting on the seat.

Suddenly, the videophone ranged.

It was James. It has always been James. She watched the videophone on her console displaying his name and his picture. She smiled as it was the picture when they were aboard the St. Anne. They were wearing their infamous disguises to fool their enemy, Ash Ketchum and his companions, Brock and Misty.

_To think that was so long ago, but feels like it was yesterday._

She watched the videophone glow until it returned to its silence. The glow of the videophone went dark. Along with the picture of their former memory.

She hasn't talked to Jesse nor Meowth since the day of her departure. Next to failing her exams at the Pokemon Institute, failing to become a Pokemon nurse, and the disappearance of her mother, leaving her comrades was one of the most difficult things she had to do.

Her stomach churned, making her feel uneasy about that day. She does not want to remember their faces when she left them behind. None of them were happy about her departure.

Two feelings came to her that day: disappointment and rage.

She clicked on the videophone to look at her GPS. She wanted to know how far did she have to go before arriving at her destination. According to the GPS, she had about a couple of hours before arriving at the seacoast town; leaving her enough time to plan.

She displayed a side smirk. She reminded herself for her departure gave her a new purpose. One word: revenge.

She turned on the engine and resumed to her destination.

It was nearly daybreak when she arrived at the outskirts of the sleepy seacoast town.

Her smile spread when seeing the sign of the town that displayed its motto. _Pallet Town is the color of pure white beginnings_.

_Pallet Town, a place where angels reside to cast away their worries. You may keep for another day or so. However, I have plans for you, you twerp. Be prepare when I come to arrive at your damned doorstep, you festering insect._

She gnashed her teeth at the thought before entering the city.

Looking for a place to stay, she found a nearby motel that was off the grid. She wanted to find a place where no one was going to look for her and no reason to find her.

Before leaving her car, she applied some makeup and straighten out her luscious red hair. She put on her glasses. It was not the best disguise, but it would do, for now, she thought to herself. She just needed a place where she can recuperate.

She stepped out of the car. The sounds of Pidegoto were making their call, breaking the silence in the cold morning sky.

She entered the lobby of the small motel. She was greeted by a receptionist that smelled of stale perfume. The tables had ashtrays instead of flowers. It was dingy, dark, and cheap. That was fine for Jessie. She relaxed as she knew she wouldn't be in any danger here. She asked for a room and without any hesitation, the room key was dropped in the lines of her hand. She grasped the key before departing to her room.


	2. Gravity (Part II)

A sound of a loud siren woke up her up. She quickly bolted up and released panting noises. Each pant she made was more hoarse than before. She stared into the darkness. At least that she was witnessing after fixated her eyes. She looked around to see the heavy curtain blocking the window. Sunlight that was emitting from the bottom was the only detection to alert her that it was morning.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand.

_Three hours_ , she thought before resting her hand on her knee. Jessie was lucky if she could get even two, maybe two and a half hours. Most nights, she had hardly slept. It was because of she began to fear sleep. Each time she shut her eyes. Each time she began her sleeping cycle, she would return to the realm that she hated the most.

Alone in a room of darkness. However, she was not really alone. A bright light flashed before her, blinding her in the process. Then, she had the murmurs coming from the dark. Voices that were familiar to a T. Those were the voices of her comrades, at least that was what she had thought.

The murmurs and whispers flow like a heavy river beginning to be release from off course. The whispers began to pick up, gather momentum. Every now and again, she heard a tinge of laughter. She kept her eyes closed. She covered her ears. She did not want to hear. It made her think that she was being judged by the Lord herself.

Jessie knew that she was a woman of malavence. Taken the vow before her boss and fellow comrades of Team Rocket, she knew that her goal was to provoke injustice to the world. Often, she had a heart, but that was every now and again. Jessie was not born with a silver spoon in a mouth, but instead of a plastic or wooden spoon. She was lucky to have a utensil at all.

The fellow people who she congregated and share moments of past experiences were staring at her with fierce daggers. Insincere tones and jeers were not obvious to her.

_All of her failures because she can't capture one Pikachu. Pathetic!_

_How would she allow some kid to thwart her? A kid. A ten-year-old at that. She must be ashamed of herself._

_She wasn't alone. I mean, there was James and the talking Meowth._

_Yeah, but she was the de facto leader. The one who called the shots. Some leader, my ass._

_Amazing that Giovanni kept her this long. Word through the grapevine was that she was some good use behind closed doors._

_Giovanni and Jessie? Yeah right. Then, I must have Mewtwo in my pocket. In fact, Mew is in the kitchen making a dinner for my Togepi._

_Even if they were together, she would have been used goods._

_Hell yeah, used goods. She flunks out of everything. Pokemon nursing school, failing exams. Damn, she is just a failure at life._

_What do you think Giovanni is going to do to her?_

_Don't know. But looking forward to finding out._

Words pierced better than daggers. That was at least Jessie thought. A dagger stabs and penetrates any function of your body to kill. It is not long-lasting and it is over within minutes. However, words remain. They settle onto your brain, like a water and a sponge. Each word coming to the angst Jessie was filling her to the brim with disappointment. Never in her life has she been alone. Not ever since when her mother went missing.

"Jessie," called a voice. It was demanding. The tone itself was very deep and direct.

Jessie couldn't see within the light. But she knew who it was. It was the same man who had hired her to be a part of Team Rocket.

"Jessie, please stand before me and the council," said Giovanni.

Jessie walked forward a few steps. Each step was weary to Jessie. It was silent. All were silent. They were watching her every move. Her every breath. Her every mistake. Her everything.

"Jessie, you are brought here today to be judged under the council," said Giovanni.

"Well, did you hear him," said the demanding woman. "Look toward us."

Jessie looked up to see three figures. Each position of the three was like a slant vertical V-shape. Giovanni stood in the center of the V. There were two others on each side. Both were unknown because of the concealment of their identities. They were wearing masks. However, one of which was familiar. She barely had interactions with her, but she knew she was a threat. Originally an underling, the girl made her way through the curve. So much so, it took nothing where she exchanged a position into Team Rocket from Team Magma.

"Courtney," murmured Jessie in agony.

Courtney stood and released a smirk. It was a smirk as if she was the cat that planned the trap. The snake that patiently waited for the mouse. Just a creature who wanted nothing more than to see Jessie suffer.

Even to this day, Jessie still hasn't figured on why Courtney despised her. Be as it may, when they were in contact, words were frequently exchanged.

"You stand before us this evening for the trial of your dismissal," said Giovanni.

Murmurs, whispers, and snickering returned. Creating a wave of excitement through the group, but despair for Jessie.

"Silence," demanded Courtney while banging the gavel. "There is to be silence right now."

The murmuring disappeared.

"As I was saying," said Giovanni. "We have examined your records for quite some time of your performance. At the beginning of your training, you have shown charisma, guile, and strength any woman in your years I have ever seen." He cracked his knuckles before continuing. "You were determined and have the passion I have ever seen. When I inducted you into Team Rocket, my goal was that you was going to make us great."

She bowed before Giovanni.

"It is true," she cried. "Those were and those are still my intentions for Team Rocket."

Giovanni knocked the panel with his fist. "Nonsense, woman," he screamed. "If that were the case, then we wouldn't be here having this discussion, wouldn't we?"

"Boss," she said.

"Silence. Shut that mouth of yours," he growled. "Just like a woman to give nothing and nothing but excuses. You can give me a phonebook, better yet sob stories of your inexcusable efforts. But that still won't be enough to wipe my ass with for the day."

"Boss," she cried again.

"I think the boss told you to shut the hell up," retorted Courtney.

Jessie remained silent. Her lips were quivering at the same man who she looked at as a father figure; which was something she had never acquired growing up. She had never met her father. The closest thing to her father figure was her surrogate mother, who taught the fundamentals of doing everything without a man, with the exception of one thing. Even the latter she couldn't achieve because she was bad with men.

She often blamed her obsession and her excessiveness for her demise with men. She was unrelenting and was very high strung. But, what more could she do without having a father figure to steer her on the right path? She thought she would find it in Giovanni. Apparently, it was not the case.

"Your first job was to capture a Pikachu for me," said Giovanni. "A simple task, I might add." He wiped his lip with his sleeve. "I have enlisted the aid of James and Meowth to help you. It would have been better to have a trio than a solo act. James was the brawn and Meowth took care of the technical work. Plus, it is not every day to have a Pokemon translator from a Pokemon. You, ma'am, had exquisite care that higher ups could wish to fathom."

It clicked in her head. Where were Meowth and James? The last thing she saw them was when she was spending the evening with them in the woods. Then, out of the blue, she was ambushed in the middle of the night before finding herself in confinement.

"James, Meowth," she blurted out. "Where are James and Meowth?"

Courtney kind of smirked at Jessie's question. "You mean your dear old friends," she taunted.

"Yes," cried Jessie. "Where are they?"

"That is no longer of your concern," interjected Giovanni. "However, I will tell you this. James better thank God that he is resourceful. He is also an heir to his family fortune. I had also made some calls with his family for a certain arrangement. But, you already know." He roared in a slight chuckle before returning to his usual demeanor. "As for Meowth, he is being reprogrammed. I think he has spent too long being under a lazy act like you."

Jessie's eyes widened when being told about the fate of her friends.

"Are they safe," she asked. She wanted one more question about them. Something to give her comfort.

"They are not in danger," said Courtney. "They will continue to work for us. But, unfortunately for you, your contact with them are no longer needed. That is because your time with Team Rocket is running out."

_Your time with Team Rocket is running out._

_Your time with Team Rocket is running out._

_Your time with Team Rocket is running out._

Those words were a blow to Jessie. It had left her breathless.

"Running out," she stammered. "No, it can't be. No, it can't be!" She stammered before falling to her knees. That alone returned the echoes of whispers and murmurs and jeers.

The gavel, once again, silenced the arena.

"Silence," demanded Giovanni. "Jessie. Look at me, damn it!"

Jessie looked at Giovanni with weeping eyes.

"Your performance with us has dwindled down over the past couple of years. Each of your mistakes and mishaps has cost us money, time, and over the disappointment. You have defiled the name of Team Rocket. And for what, over a 10-year-old boy, his friends, and Pikachu."

"A kid, Jessie," said Courtney. "How juvenile of you."

"I can explain," she pleaded. "It is just. It is just…."

"Inexcusable is a better word to fit in your sentence, Jessie," said Giovanni. "This process took quite awhile to gather evidence on what you could not accomplish. We have provided you with Pokemon that could help you. We have spent so much time that this is ridiculous."

Jessie turned away when Giovanni pulled down the screen from beside Courtney. The projection illuminated the screen. It had captured images of her failures. From the beginning when they have unable to capture Pikachu at the Pokemon Center; when they were aboard the St. Anne; various Pokemon tournaments in the Indigo League. The list carried on. The more images they showed, the more Jessie covered her eyes in same.

"An Oscar-nominated performance of your failed antics," said Giovanni.

"Better yet, a Razzie Award," interjected Courtney.

Giovanni gave Courtney a stern look before Courtney returned to her place.

"Ash Ketchum has been your demise. This proved to me that if you can't handle a 10-year-old boy, then you can't handle anything," said Giovanni. "I am tired of wasting money and finances when there are bigger fish to fry. Hell, if you couldn't handle Ash, Brock, or Misty, God knows what would have happened if assigned Gary Oak to you."

Tears began to drip from Jessie's eyes. "I am sorry," she began saying in between sobs. "I am sorry."

"I am sorry, too," said Giovanni. "Sorry, for hiring an insolent insect who was better off as a gutter babe than to be on someone's team."

Two of the lights disappeared from Giovanni and Courtney, leaving the one light exposed to one man. When she looked closer, she recognized that the man had a shade of blue. Also, she saw tears dripping from his face.

"James," she cried.

He took off his mask. It was James.

"James," she cried.

He did not say a word. He did not want to look at her. His tears were evidence that he did not like what he had to do.

"Jessie, you have demeaned the name of Team Rocket too long," said James. "Has the council made its verdict?"

"Yes," said Courtney and Giovanni.

"Then it settled," said James. "We, the Council, have found Jessie guilty."

Jessie swallowed nothing but sadness after hearing her best friend, her confidant, her walking buddy, her fellow traveler, her partner-in-crime saying those words to her.

The lights then switch to Giovanni. "Jessie, you are no longer part of the council. You are no longer part of Team Rocket. Effective immediately, you are disbanded from everything associating with us. You will establish contact with any of us. If associating with any of us despite our warning, then punishment will follow. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," said Jessie defeatedly.

"Now, get the hell out of my sight," demanded Giovanni. "I wish I didn't meet you."

A loud siren blurted out of nowhere. Jessie began covering her eyes while security was escorting away. She continued staring at James while he nodded. She knew that it had to be the most difficult thing he had ever done.

"No," she screamed while tears flowing in her eyes. "No, no, no. James, James! Meowth!"

Her thoughts returned back to her bed in the hotel room. The dream was a repeat of her trial. It was lucid, she thought. It was very scripted. She can smell, taste, feel, hear, and see everything.

She wiped her tears from her eyes with her sleeve of her nightgown. She laid back down on the bed. She was the ceiling going in circles until she fell back asleep. A couple of hours later, she woke up again with the repeat of the dream.

She stepped out of bed. The cool sensation of the room was relieving her stress. She was only wearing a nightgown, but the dreams left her in a cold sweat. She decided to take a cold shower.

Jessie turned on the nozzle. She was in a dire need of a shower. It was not every day she had opportunities of using one. Often on the road as a nomad, she had to find alternatives to taking care of herself. She was very familiar with using streams to cleanse herself. Every now and again, she would frequent restrooms of parks to take care of herself. It wasn't suitable, but it would make do. Contrary to popular belief, it didn't take much to please Jessie. Although she vied for the best, it still didn't take much. And that was thanks to the guardian she always considered her mother.

Once the shower was warm, she removed her clothes. She placed them on top of the toilet. She gently stepped in. Waving her hand to get herself adjusted, she let the shower spray all over her. She could think of many places to take a shower instead of this seedy hotel, but this was a luxury.

She sat on the shower floor while the water covered her. The water covered her tears. Her mind was still on James. The day when she was disbanded from Team Rocket, James left her a message to meet him in the woods. It was there where she was briefly reunited with her team.

They only had a few minutes to talk, but mostly it was about memories and the latter part it was about revenge.

'He is going to pay for this,' shouted Jessie.

'It is not worth it,' said James. 'I will try to find a way to get you back in. But it is going to take time.'

'I will not be humiliated in front of my own people,' screamed Jessie.

James placed his hand on her shoulder. Jessie took his hand and rubbed it.

'Seeing that bitch's face pissed me off,' she said. 'Then having the nerve to have you involved in this.'

'Jessie,' said James.

'I am going to get my revenge, James,' demanded Jessie. 'I am going to get Courtney and I will get Giovanni if I could. But, first, the twerp.'

'Jessie, forget about that,' said James. 'We are working on a new approach to getting Pikachu. However, we do have bigger fish to fry.'

She took his hand off of her. 'Whose side are you on?'

'Yours,' interjected James. 'Yours and yours alone. However, we have to play it cool. If the agency finds out.'

'You leave that to me,' said Jessie. 'I am going to get that twerp. Even if that the last thing I do on this God-forsaken Earth.'

She walked away when noticing noises from her former comrades.

'Mark my words, James. Ash Ketchum is going to rue the day that he fucked with Jessie,' said Jessie.

Jessie turned off the nozzle and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel before returning to the room. On her bed, she left her suitcase and a file folder. Inside of the file folder was a list of plans. She sat on the bed to look at the list of plans.

"I just need a little thought," said Jessie. "He is going to get it. I am going to get him and that Pikachu." She then added. "I hope Misty, Brock, and the spawn who gave birth to him is there. They will suffer. They will pay."

She put her file folder back in her suitcase.

A few minutes later, she was dressed. She decided to let down her long red hair. She wore a plain white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Seeing her in her natural state, she hoped she doesn't raise suspicion, at least for now.

She went to the lobby of the motel. She requested for an extended stay. She even asked if there were any coffeehouses or bookstores near the Pokemon Center in Pallet Town.


	3. Laying My Burdens By The Seacoast (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It has been awhile. After nearly a year, I am back with another chapter of When Things Fall Apart. Writer's block is hell, by the way. Anyway, I have some better ideas for this series. I hope it will work out! Enjoy! Happy reading! And as always, God bless!

If anything her former boss had taught her. It was to always hide in plain sight.  _ Be un-noticable, but remain visible as well. The key is to eye your target without letting your target know that you are looking at them. Target these days look for someone that notices them to come with a weapon or look as though they appear murderous. Not anymore. Look friendly. Come with an alluring, but charming smile. Make the target feel comfortable as if there is nothing to fear. That is when their guard is down and that is when you can attack. Hiding in plain sight is a purposeful task. If you can do that, then let any challenge come what may. _ Jessie took those words of encouragement and ingrained it in her memory banks as if she was the owner. It was one of the few things her boss and somewhat father figure taught her. She carried that thought as she entered the local coffee shop.

Situated along the seashore, it was a very popular tourist attraction. Those who were new to the Kanto region would choose this shop as a destination. In other words, Jessie wouldn’t suspect locals frequenting this establishment.

Jessie thanked the barista with her English muffin and Strawberry Acai tea. She ventured to the back of the coffee shop. There was a booth at the corner. She wanted to be certain that she can observe and scan anything through her peripherals. She even sat her back to the wall so she can sure she wasn’t observed. Or better yet, she didn’t want to be tailed. Despite not wearing the team uniform or sporting her updo ponytail, no one forgets a face. She can keep for a day or so, but people in this seacoast town watch. She had made plenty of enemies in this town. She didn’t care. Her objective was plain and clear as she smeared strawberry jam on the muffin. 

She was looking for blood. And not just any blood. She wanted Ash Ketchum’s blood.

She took a sip of her strawberry tea. A little tart, but it wasn’t rejectable. She took a bite of her English muffin, delicately brushing off the crumbs from her lips. Once she felt she had some energy, she was in preparation for her next plan of action.

_ Plan of action, number one: Acquire some Pokemon. _

She needed arsenal. Pokemon was an important key element if she wanted to get her target. After being disbanded from Team Rocket, all of her Pokemon were allocated back in the hands of her former employers. Without any Pokemon, she was no different than an average Jane. That was much of an insult than the word itself.

Obtaining Pokemon was going to require Pokeballs, which meant that she needed to go where getting that item was possible.

_ No disguises. _

Her decision wasn’t easy. All of her time during her Team Rocket career required disguises to get her what she needed. Not this time, this was personal. She wanted anybody and everybody to know who she was when getting it. It was a contradiction, she quietly admitted, but in her defense, it was about the element of surprise.  _ Giovanni taught me to be friendly with your enemy. Make the enemy feel as though they are the most important person in the world. Love them at dinner and kill them at dessert. For their stomachs are too full to notice. _

When the time was right, she will let her enemies know of her presence, her name, her reason. They will rue the day they have decided to mess with Jessie.

_ All I need is bait. _

She couldn’t just walk into the Pokemon Center. Her face was plastered all over the bulletin board like a campaign ad to stop drugs or preventing unprotected sex. “Be on the lookout” signs were everywhere within the Kanto region. They were too familiar with her appearance, style, and charm. It hasn’t stopped Jessie in the past, but covert, discrete, and remaining closed was the motive. 

“Excuse me, miss. I only have a few quarters. Is this enough to cover it?”

The sound of a young boy caught Jessie’s attention. She closed her file folder and stared at the counter. It was a young boy who looked like he was trying to buy some cookies. Also, looking at his demeanor, he was also trying to be that apple juice as well.  _ Wanting to have your cake and eat it too. Sounds like a great leader in progress.  _ She giggled as she saw the brown haired, brown-skinned boy wanting to get those items.

He was perfect. He was cute and unsuspecting. 

“Great bait,” she told herself as she licked her lips.

“Sorry, Kelly.” The barista sadly responded. “You can get either the cookies or the apple juice, but not both. My boss will kill me if I get you another discount again. I am terribly sorry.”

The kid looked disappointed but displayed a friendly smile. “It’s okay, miss. I think I will take the…”

“He can have both.”

The barista and the boy named Kelly turned. Jessie stood over the boy as displaying a huge smile. To the boy, Jessie looked like a giant. 

“Miss,” said the barista. “Kelly is a frequent here. You don’t have to do that.”

“Oh, I insist,” interjected Jessie. She kneeled the boy. His doe eyes sparkled when seeing Jessie making direct eye contact. He swallowed the lump in his throat. In his eyes, she looked like an angel. “You know what they say. ‘The customer is always right.’”

The barista let out a smile. She was grateful that someone took him into consideration. Jessie reached into her pocket and displayed a few bills. The barista thanked Jessie and turn to the boy. “You should thank this kind stranger for this.”

The boy beamed and smiled. “Thank you!”

Jessie rubbed his hair softly. “You’re welcome.” She looked to the barista. “Be a dear, miss, and heat those cookies up, will you. It looks better when it is hot.”

“Right away!” The barista went to the oven. While she was distracted, she turned to boy named Kelly. He was punching the hole into his apple juice carton. 

“Thank you, miss, by the way,” said Kelly.

“No, the pleasure is all mine,” replied Jessie. “I have a question? Do you live around here?”

“Umm, umm,” answered Kelly. “My mother works at the fish market close by. She is too busy to watch me, so I come here often. The nice barista here always give me coloring books and stuff.”

“Really,” said Jessie. “Look, I am new here. Would you be a dear and sit with me for a little while?”

The boy’s face lowered. He looked the floor. “My mother tells me to never talk to strangers.”

“Oh?” Jessie was taken aback. She wasn’t surprised, but this boy was purposeful in her plans. He was walking into where she needed him to be. “I can’t agree any more with you, my dear.” She extended her hand. “My name is Jessie. But you can call me your big sister if you like.” Her response was friendly, soft, which was out of character for the human vagabond. 

“Kelly,” responded the boy.

“Now, we are no longer strangers. Now, care to sit with me?”

The barista came back with their cookies. Kelly thanked her as Jessie pointed to the seat where she was sitting. As she walked away, the barista said something. “Thank you for watching my brother for a little bit.” Jessie didn’t answer. She just nodded gently as she went to her seat.

Kelly was munching on his cookies as if they were going to walk away from him. Jessie allowed some time for Kelly to get comfortable before she began her plan of action. Jessie took a sip of her tea and chewed on her lukewarm muffin. 

Now, she was ready.

“Tell me, Kelly. How old are you?”

“I am ten!”

“Ten? Good age. I was around that age nearly ten years ago?”

“You’re twenty?”

Jessie hummed her confirmation as she rested her chin on her hand. 

“That is so cool! You are not too far from my sister’s age. She is twenty-six.”

“Amazing.”  _ Enough beating around the bush. _ “So, Kelly. Are you familiar with Pokemon?”

“Yes!” His eyes gleamed once more. “I am actually training to be a Pokemon trainer.”

_ Bingo! _

“Oh! That sounds amazing, sport! Have you gone to get your materials ready?”

“Hmm, hmm,” answered the boy. “I just went to the Pokemon Center yesterday to get my Bulbasaur checked out.”

“Oh, you did?” Jessie pressed forward to the boy. “Can you show me?”

“I wish I can,” he said disappointingly. “But, I am kinda grounded for it was my fault that he had to go to the Pokemon Center in the first place.” His face dropped. “I worked him too hard.” 

Jessie grabbed his hands tightly. “Kelly, mistakes happen. You shouldn’t blame yourself. How are you going to be a Pokemon trainer if you are going to feel sorry for yourself?”

“Big sister, I am sorry.”

Jessie relaxed.  _ Where is this coming from?  _ “It’s okay. We make mistakes. So, don’t beat yourself up, kid.”

He nodded as confirmation, sipping more of his apple juice.

“Listen, have you visit Professor Oak yet?”

He shook his head in disagreement. “No, I haven’t?”

“Really? How did you get your Pokemon?”

“It belonged to my sister. She wanted to be a Pokemon gym leader.” He lowered his head. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure, dear.”

“Promise not to tell anyone?”

Jessie extended her pinky finger. “Do you know about the pinky swear?”

He shook his head in confirmation.

“Extend your pinky, dear.” Kelly followed her direction. Both of them wrapped their pinkies together.

_ Pinky, pinky bow-bell, _

_  
_ _ Whoever tells a lie _

_  
_ _ Will sink down to the bad place  _

_  
_ _ And never rise up again. _

Jessie gave a gentle smile, assuring Kelly that she was promising in keeping his secret. “My sister isn’t actually my sister. She is actually my mother. My mother, who is really my grandmother, tells my sister a lot that she made bad choices.”

_ Don’t we all? _

“I want to become a Pokemon trainer so I can own a gym. I can make money and make sure my sister and my mother will be happy.”

_ Make the enemy feel as though they are the most important person in the world. Love them at dinner and kill them at dessert. For their stomachs are too full to notice. _

“Listen, Kelly.” Jessie’s smile was sincere and compassionate. She looked into the caring, concerned eyes of the boy.  _ He is going to make a fine man someday.  _ “I need a favor from you. There is something that I need that might help you to get in the right direction.” Jessie motioned Kelly to come closer. She whispered into his ear.

_ Go to the Pokemon Center and talk to Nurse Joy. Tell Nurse Joy that you want to know the whereabouts of Professor Oak.  _

Jessie didn’t know where Professor Oak lived since he had relocated his laboratory after gaining a bit of notoriety. From what she had read in the tabloids, Gary Oak had given some money to his grandfather as thanks on establishing him as a renowned Pokemon trainer. She could have asked others, but she didn’t want to raise suspicion. But, if a child should ask, then there shouldn’t be any problem.

_ Once you get the information, come back to this coffee shop and tell your big sister, okay? _

She released herself from Kelly. Kelly nodded and quickly ran from the coffee house. As she sipped on her now watered tea, she was playing the waiting game. 

_ Plan of action, number one: Acquire some Pokemon (in progress). _

Jessie stepped outside in need of fresh air. She leaned her back against the guardrail, soaking the sun’s rays. It felt weird in embracing this newfound freedom. A silver lining she concluded, but she knew her matter of excitement wasn’t for long. She was on a mission. These intermittent breaks shouldn’t deviate on what she wanted to do. Ash Ketchum was seething in her brain. Along with those who associated themselves with him were in danger. 

_ They better pray to whomever they believe that they won’t be there. Because when I get Ash, I. Will. Make. Him. PAY! _

Small, fragile footsteps interrupted her thoughts. It was Kelly. He was sweating, out of breath. He kneeled over, placing his hands on his knees.

“I...have...the...address...of...where...Professor...Oak...lives!”

Jessie saw as Kelly had a torn piece of paper in his hand. “Is this what I need?”

Kelly blew through his nose as confirmation as he was catching his breath.

_ The day of reckoning is finally in progress!  _

“Big sis? Why Professor Oak’s important to you?”

Jessie came forward to Kelly. She took him by his chin and kissed him on his forehead. Kelly blushed by the touch of her lips. “He is an old friend of mine, dear. And an important person I have to see.” She stepped back as she pressed her car alarm to her vehicle. “As much I want to stay and chat, I have to go?”

“You’re leaving,” asked Kelly in a disappointing tone.

“I am afraid so, kiddo.”

“Will you come back?”

“I am not sure. Got many places to go.”

“Pinky swear!”

Jessie turned and saw Kelly extending his pinky. Tears were coming from his eyes. “Promise me you will come back!”

“Kelly!”

“Promise me!”

“Kelly!”

“Promise me!” His voice caused some Pidgeottos to scatter into the sky. “Promise to come back and see me, big sis. Promise me, promise me!”

Jessie came and extended her pinky to him. They both chanted in unison.

_ Pinky, pinky bow-bell, _

_  
_ _ Whoever tells a lie _

_  
_ _ Will sink down to the bad place  _

_  
_ _ And never rise up again. _

Jessie hugged Kelly and walked into her vehicle. She watched as Kelly stood in front of the vehicle. Jessie gave him a final wave before backing her car and entering the street. Even as she looked at the rearview mirror, Kelly stood in place.

_ He is going to make a promising leader someday. _

Jessie looked to the passenger seat as her file folder and the address of Professor Oak’s residence was sitting there. She clicked on her GPS on the duration of time to Professor Oak’s place.

_ Thirty-five minutes? Plenty of time to plan on my next plan of action.  _ She didn’t display excitement for this next part wasn’t going to have a happy ending. She eyed the glove compartment as there was a certain instrument that wasn’t provided at any Pokemon training camps.

_ A poor man’s machete.  _ She hoped that Professor Oak had made amends with some people and made peace with his savior.

For it won’t be long for Professor Oak on seeing the great entity.


End file.
